1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly having a plurality of lamps having rod-like shapes and a relatively slim display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, in general, includes an image display panel and a backlight assembly. The image display panel displays an image by selectively controlling the light transmittance of liquid crystals therein. The backlight assembly is disposed under the display panel to provide the image display panel with a source of uniformly distributed light.
One class of backlight assembly includes a plurality of lamps each having a rod shape (elongated cylinder), a single diffusion plate (rigid) provided above the lamps and one or more optical sheets (flexible) provided above the diffusion plate. The diffusion plate may include a plurality of diffusing agents to diffuse light incident into the diffusion plate from the underlying lamps.
In order to increase the luminance uniformity of the backlight assembly, distance between the lamps and the diffusion plate is generally increased, at the same time thickness of the diffusion plate is increased, and/or the density of the diffusing agents in the diffusion plate is increased so as to thereby increase the their refractive index and provide a higher degree of light refraction.
However, when the separation distance between the lamps and the diffusion plate is increased or the thickness of the diffusion plate is increased, the thickness of the backlight assembly may also be disadvantageously increased thus making it difficult to provide a slim profile display. In addition, when the density of the diffusing agents is increased, the luminance supplied by the backlight assembly may be disadvantageously decreased.